1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag housing for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an airbag housing for a vehicle and a manufacturing method thereof for improving performance and reducing a cost.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, upon collision of a vehicle traveling at a speed greater than preset value, an airbag is mounted in a vehicle to protect passengers from impact.
In detail, if the collision of the vehicle is detected by a sensor, an operation gas device is exploded and the airbag instantaneously swells due to explosion gas. In this case, a time from the collision to a perfect operation of the airbag is short of about 0.05 second. Further, the airbag uses high pressure gas generated by rapid combustion of a solid or gas stored in a high pressure container. Since such an airbag has very superior occupant protection performance against the collision of the vehicle, use of the airbag has been rapidly increased.
An airbag system for mounting and operating the airbag includes an impact detecting module having a sensor, a battery, and a diagnostic device and an airbag module.
The airbag module is mounted in a steering wheel or an instrument panel. Moreover, the airbag module includes an inflator for ejecting explosion gas when receiving a signal from the sensor, an airbag inflated by the explosion gas, and an airbag housing having the airbag and the inflator therein.
The inflator may include a fuse ignited according to an operation control signal output from an electric control unit (ECU), and a gas-foaming agent generating gas as the amorce is ignited.
The airbag housing includes a housing body receiving the airbag and the inflator therein, an air door being open by swelling of the airbag, and a door rib for coupling the airbag door with the housing body.
Meanwhile, if the airbag door and the door rib are provided by a single material, it is difficult to satisfy all characteristics required in a door hinge portion requiring ductility upon open of the airbag door and the door rib for supporting the airbag and requiring rigidity. Further, when increasing the strength of the door rib, it may not be easy to assemble the door rib and the housing main body. Moreover, when the airbag door and the door rib are formed of different materials at different parts according to requested characteristics, the coupling force at the part where the different materials are coupled to each other may be lowered.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.